Anthem of Redemption
by Shisura the Revenant
Summary: A story told in the eyes of Noah fon Ronsenburg, from his childhood, to his days in the Archadian Imperial Army. OC. Rated T for graphic content and violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter I

**Note: **I do not own Final Fantasy XII, but Jalfuran and any other name you've never heard of, I do own. Yes, I know this chapter is short. Live with it; it's just the beginning.

Anthem of Redemption

_"Two years now divide us from war's bitter end, yet the shadow looms over all, stifling the infant peace, a pall only you may cast off. Achieve but this one thing, and your hatred of me and the Empire will grieve me not. I will stand fast. I will endure your hatred; suffer your slings and arrows. I will defend Dalmasca! Here I will repay my debt. I swear it now."_

_ -Vayne Carudas Solidor_

Chapter I:

My mother once told me, "War is like a piece of fruit. Let it ripen over time, and it shall perish." I was too young at the time to truly understand what my mother told me, though I knew well enough the events that have surrounded me. Landis was consumed by war, as well as the surrounding countries. With Ordalia and Valendia fallen to the Archadian Empire, Nabradia and Dalmasca will soon follow. The Landisian resistance has worked to merely quell the Imperial threat, and now as the threat moves even closer, they do not realize there efforts have all been in vain.

I suppose I should have some respect for this "resistance", since my father led this rabble. Jalfuran, his name was, or at least that's what I heard people call him. I despised him for the drunken bastard that he was. Though, it surprised me how he could lead his men. He was no infantryman; he was no general. Yet, he showed great determination in this conflict. He was not a man I would admire, but his leadership skills were what I learned to emulate. I pitied him. He was a fool to think that he could win; to think that the Galtean Alliance could stand the might of the Archadian Empire. I know I should honor my Republic, but I knew which way the wind would blow. The Landisian Republic would fall to Archadian might, and will utterly be consumed.

_There is nothing to halt their advance._


	2. Chapter II

**Note:** Like said before, I do not own Final Fantasy XII. I do, however, own the name "Jalfuran" and "Alenia".

"_Galtea stand watch over your life."_

_-H.R.H King Raminas_

Chapter II:

A mother's love sustains life. A mother's embrace gives you warmth. A mother's very existence, gives meaning to the world. My mother showed me this at a very early age. We were always very close and our relationship endured the struggles of the war, and even life itself. You see, my mother became very ill when I was just a boy, and ever since then I tended to her every wish, eased her every pain, and did everything in my power to make this illness more and more bearable. I loved, more than anything, more than anyone could love another. She was my everything in that family, which isn't saying much. Sure my brother, Basch, was there, and he would help any chance he got before running off with my father, doing Galtea knows what. But of course, my father, being the "busy man" that he was, would always find a lame excuse to get out of helping his ill wife, the mother of his children, and the only love he has ever known. Hm…Some husband he was.

I remember one day that I had with my mother; one day in particular. We were in the kitchen together, preparing the midday meal. She was peeling various vegetables, while I was helping by cutting meats and preparing to cook them. I shied my eyes away from my work and glanced up at my mother, tentatively skinning the root vegetables of their dirt-ridden hide. She was beautiful; the sunlight reflected off her deep auburn hair, and it made her delicate pale skin glow ever so slightly. But, when I looked at her face, I saw an expression I've never seen. She was suffering. This caught me off guard because I had never seen my mother express anything but happiness and serenity. Something was wrong.

She stopped her work, and calmly placed the knife on the cutting board. I noticed her arms drop to her side, and I put the carving knife down instantly. I waited for my mother to speak. She stood there, motionless, staring out at the busy Landisian thoroughfare. "Noah, I do not know how to say this, but you must know." She turned to me, the light now shining on one side of her face, leaving the other in shadowy darkness. "I am dying, my son…I've not much time left." Tears were now streaming down my face. "This illness will destroy me." It was there and then, that all I have even known, all that I have ever held dear, was now shattered. Without my mother, I am no more. "Mother…" I said, as I fell into her arms. "Please, you mustn't die. You mustn't die. You mustn't leave me!" I was now sobbing. I couldn't control myself; this was just far too much to bear. My mother bent down on her knee, and hugged me tighter. She then looked at me, her eyes red with pain. "Noah, you must listen to me. You know as well as I do that there is no hope resisting the empire. Innocent lives will be lost, all in vain. In time, Landis will burn to the ground, and in its ashes, a new province will arise; one that is isolated from all that could actually help us. You're such a smart boy, Noah, but there is no future for you here. Your destiny is somewhere beyond this land." She put her hand to my chest, feeling the delicate rhythm of my heartbeat. "Let your heart guide you to your dreams. Be it a path of valiance or ruthlessness, it matters not. What matters is that you found your happi-." My mother was interrupted by a loud rapping on the front door. She straightened, and wiped her face of the dried tears. "Come with me, Noah. We will continue this later." I looked down, rubbed my face of any remaining tears, and followed her into the front room.

The knocking became even louder and we neared the door. My mother opened the door, and a look of shock overwhelmed her eyes. These were militiamen, men of the resistance. They were dressed in dull armour, and both wielded elegant looking weapons. The larger of both men carried a great sword on his back, accompanied by two hand-crafted daggers strapped to his left and right bicep. The other man, not much smaller than the first, had a sword strapped to his belt and a shield on his arm. Both towered over us, staring at us, eyes full of anguish and pain. "Madam Ronsenburg?" The larger man said. The shield-wielder was looking at me, his eyes full of exhaustion, as I clung to my mother's leg. "Yes? What is it?" She said, looking at both men. "Excuse us," he said. "The Medical Squadron sent us. There has been an accident with Commander Jalfuran, and he wishes to see you immediately. We have a caravan outside to take you there." My mother's eyes widened with fear. "What happened? Is he alright?" The shield-wielder, who had been silent, spoke up. "We know not of the situation. Our orders were to bring you to him. We do know that you son, Basch, is with the Commander. From what we have been told, he is unharmed." The soldier said reassuringly. My mother breathed a sigh of relief, and she motioned to me to get our coats. As I handed her the long, dark blue cloak, he and the other soldier moved out the door towards the caravan. What stood in my eyesight was a rather shabby looking carriage, which was pulled by a single Chocobo. An elegant creature, the Chocobo's plume was a bright yellow, untouched by natures' fury. Its eyes, which stunned me completely, were a blue of unnatural beauty. The animal made me look to the sky. The sky was turning grey, and a cool breeze began to blow. The rains were coming.

It took us only a matter of minutes to reach the Militia base, thanks to the needed speed of the Chocobo. Basch was waiting for us outside, and when he caught sight of my mother, he ran to her and nearly toppled her with his embrace. Basch was crying; something I rarely saw him do. The situation must have been worse than I thought. As mother was trying to comfort Basch, the shield-wielder was urging us to move forward into the compound. Once we finally got inside, we were pointed in the direction of the infirmary. It wasn't hard to find; the smell of blood and singed flesh led our way. "It smells more like a disaster than just an accident." I said to the larger man. "What really happened?" The soldier glanced at me as we were walking through the thoroughfare. "Your guess is as good as mine, kid. It wasn't like this when we left." We came upon a set of double doors, which the larger soldier quickly opened. My mother moved in front of us and ran into the large room. She frantically turned in circles looking for father. The nurse called to her as she tended to my father. Basch followed her, and so did the two soldiers. I stood at the entrance, surveying the room. It was an open room. The middle of the ceiling was open to the skylight, brining in the feel of nature to this desolate room. There was nothing in the center floor, only a ditch to collect rain water. The room was something one would expect to see in a hospital. There were various medical instruments strewn about. The beds were aligned perfectly, each filled with a body. Some were writhing in pain, some were motionless. Something terrible has happened, and no one seemed to know what. I caught sight of my father on the eastern side. He was the first bed next to the entrance. The two soldiers were on the left side, and mother and Basch were on the right. From where I could see, he was in terrible condition. His left leg was completely severed, and it seemed that he had a rather large wound, which extended from his right shoulder to the lower abdomen. I moved a bit closer to the bed, and mother had her head buried in the good side of his chest, muttering love into his wounds. Even with the thick bandage, now stained a deep red, wrapped around his leg, father was bleeding profusely. "It will only be a matter of time." the larger soldier said. Father weakly turned his head to mother. "Alenia," he whispered. "I'm…so…" With his last breath, he muttered, "Sorry.", sorry for everything he has done; sorry for everything he has brought upon us. Mother broke down and plunged her head into his chest, crying into a pool of blood from the wound. The two soldiers walked away, heads bowed in mourning. Basch walked away with tears in his eyes, hoping no one would see them.

I simply stood there, motionless, dazed. I looked up at the sky, preventing the tears from running down my face. A raindrop fell on my forehead, making me wince.

_The rain had begun to fall._

End Chapter


	3. Chapter III

**Note: **Well, you know the deal. I don't own Final Fantasy. The names you don't know, I do.

"_Too late and to their sorrow do those who misplace their trust in Gods learn their fate."_

_ -Judge Magister Bergan_

Chapter III:

"Noah…Dammit Noah, wake up." I knew I wasn't dreaming, because I felt a gentle pressure on my side. Somebody was trying to wake me up. I turned onto my back and tried to open my eyes. I muttered the word "mother", hoping that she would reply, but there was no answer. My eyes began to clear through the haze of sleep, and it was not my mother who towered over me, but Basch. "Basch," I said, trying to sit up. "What's wrong? It's far too early for this…" Basch had a very dark look about him, as though something horrible just happened. He motioned me to get out of bed, and pointed to the window. "Look." He said, as the shadow under his eyes grew more and more. I wriggled my way out of the warm sanctuary that was my bed. My bare feet landed on the wooden floor with a quiet _thud_, and were instantly warmed by the abundant sunshine that entered the window. Basch moved to the side to let me through, and when I looked beyond the early morning haze, I knew what brought the shadow over his eyes.

_They were here._

What had plagued Landis for so long had finally come. Rows and rows of imperial soldiers, all dressed in dull, wrought plate, marched down the Landisian thoroughfare. Some carried long spears, as though they were waiting for a surprise attack. I was mesmerized. The soldiers moved with such precision, each staying in their own rows and moving so rigidly. It was as though they were afraid; as though if someone were to break these lines, they would have been beaten to death. Such discipline the Archadians instilled in their forces. To say the least, I was rather impressed.

My mother opened the door behind us, and Basch and I instantly turned around. She walked toward us, and I moved away for the window. She put her hand on my shoulder and leaned towards the window. The sunlight dazzled off her ever-radiant skin, and for probably the last time in my life, I was at peace. "So, you have seen it?" She said, looking at Basch, then at me. I nodded sullenly. She sighed, and then looked down. "Do not forget this day, my sons," She muttered. Mother took out a rag from her back pocket and coughed into it with such fury, one would have thought she was about to cough up her heart. "Landis has fallen, and I am nearer to death." I reached for her hand, and I looked into her eyes. Oh, how I would miss those eyes. Those deep pools of cerulean blue so full of life, and soon all of that life would be lost. I could not wallow in the sorrow of my mother's death; I wouldn't allow myself. It was inevitable, and I knew that. I would enjoy the time I have with her, because in time, she would be lost to me.


	4. Chapter IV

**Note: **Nothing has changed. I still don't own Final Fantasy, but I own the names you never heard of.

"_I desire something far greater."_

_-Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca_

Chapter IV:

Something was wrong. I could feel it. Basch was being so secluded, and mother barely talked to him. Something was going on, and I needed to know now.

The early evening fell upon us rather quickly. With all the events that had happened today, I needed to sit down and think. Unfortunately, the evening meal was not the place for that. When I came out of my room, it was darker than I expected. A lone light shone from the far end of the hall, in Basch's room. Knowing my adolescent mind, I had to go investigate. I walked down the hall, and when I came upon the door, I opened it slightly. The first thing I saw was father's formal combat armor. When I opened the door even more, I saw father's saber. So this is where the shroud of mystery had led me. What was he doing? I think Basch noticed me, because he instantly stopped what he was doing. "Noah," he said, not even looking at me "Leave me be. I'm busy." I looked at him, eyes widening. "Basch, I just want to kno-." He interrupted. "Leave me be, Noah." Basch repeated, now with an inflection of anger and despair. I left the room with tears welling in my eyes. Basch was planning something…I had to find out what.

When I went downstairs, I found my mother sitting at the table already eating. She now claims the head chair, which father used to occupy. Mother looked up at me and smiled weakly. "What took you so long?" she said with a maternal tone so soothing, it could stop rage in it's tracks. I looked down as I put my hand on the high back chair. "I was speaking with Basch…I was trying to figure something out." She stopped eating and raised her head to look at me. "…Did you figure it out?" I studied her face: It was as though she was screaming on the inside, as though she wanted to yell something vital to the heavens, but couldn't mutter the words. Mother began to eat again, contemplating on each and every morsel of food. She knew something; something I needed to know.

After a long period of awkward silence, I finally conjured up a good amount of courage to finally pry the information from my mother. The secrecy would end here. "When I went to go see Basch," I started, slowly putting down the fork "He was packing up father's armor…and his sword." I looked up at her and my eyes met her gaze, which I suspected was on me the whole time. "…What's going on?" Suddenly, her eyes shifted beyond me, in the hallway. I turned in my chair and what stood in front of me, dressed in full armor, a large pack on his back, and a sword on his side, was Basch. He stood there, motionless, his face frozen into a scowl. "Basch." Mother said, almost moaning. He just stood there staring at me. "I've come to say goodbye…" He said with no emotion at all. Mother stood up from her chair, and walked to him. She put her hands on his cold metal shoulders, and Basch gently pulled her into a hug. They stood there, savoring the last few moments they would have with each other. "Don't get yourself killed," she muttered into his chest. Mother was sobbing now, staining the iron chestplate with fresh tears. I couldn't believe this: Why wasn't I informed that Basch was leaving? Was I not important enough to know that my only brother is leaving my dying mother and me alone? I slammed my fists on the table, almost knocking over a small chalice. This caught their attention. I pushed my chair out from under me, and I swiftly turned to face them both. "So, this is it? You were just going to leave without even saying a word? I am as important as you are! What? Am I not valued enough to know of your life altering decision?!" He said nothing, standing there with no sign of emotion. I grunted as I flung my arms to the collar of his chestplate and pulled him to my eye-level. "Damn you, Basch!" I said screaming into his face "Answer me! Why didn't you tell me?!" He smiled smugly and replied, "Because I knew you would react this way." Suddenly, Basch's hand met my chest and I met the ground with a loud _thud_. Mother ran to my side, but I jumped up before she could offer any assistance. His smile faded instantly as he looked down and picked up his bag, which he threw at me. "I've said my farewells." He said, walking towards the door "Bring my bag, Noah." I flung the bag with all my power in front of me. Basch turned to the side and looked at me with fiery eyes. "Take it yourself." I said in a silent rage. Basch's foot met the ground with a metal _clang_. "Get the bag…Noah." he said, now demanding. The rage in my eyes met his, and in time it overpowered his patience. He grew tired of waiting and took the bag himself. Basch looked at me, then mother, then turned on his heel and walked out the door. I ran out after him, and when I reached the top of the stairs, he stopped packing his luggage onto the Chocobo. This animal looked familiar. I began to think, and I remembered that this was the Chocobo that brought us to my father's death. It looked just as beautiful as the first time I laid eyes on it. But, when I saw its eyes, I noticed a gruesome injury. The Chocobo now possessed a scar on its left eye, running through a significant part of the animals' face. The iris turned a deep red; the color of blood. Pity started to fill in the empty crevasses in my chest. I looked to Basch, who had already mounted the creature. I walked down two stairs and met his gaze. "I hope you know what you're leaving behind." I said through clenched teeth. He sighed and then grasped the reins tighter. "I do know…all too well. I can't let you and mother hold me back. This is something I must do. I'm…sorry." My eyes grew hard. "Save your apologies for someone who cares. You mean nothing to me." Basch's eyes grew weak. He looked at mother, who was standing at the door, then looked ahead. With one gesture of his wrist, the Chocobo broke into a full sprint.

With all hope and feeling I had left in my body, I muttered three words in the dust, knowing Basch would never hear them:

"I hate you."

(A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Keep them coming as the story progresses xD.)


	5. Chapter V

**Note:** Yup. Still don't own Final Fantasy. Tetsuya Nomura 1. Me 0. Just read it. You know you want to.

"_I would have no other"_

_-Rasler Heios Nabradia_

Chapter V:

It is the dawn of a new age. My life has come to its end along with everything I have ever loved. Father, who was hardly ever there to be considered one, is dead. Mother, who had took my heart to her grave, is now dead. Basch, however, has abandoned me. To be honest, I have no words for him. I cannot think of any word that could really describe what my feelings are towards his actions. When he left that night, something clicked in my mind. It wasn't that clichéd 'eternal vengeance' that you see so many worthless actors attempting to convince the ignorant masses of. No…This was real. This was something I felt pulse through my whole body. I wouldn't let this turn out to be something that would simply destroy me with all fury and then leave me to die in a pool of blood and tears. No. I want the rage to course through me, filling every hole created by the pain I've suffered. I want that rage to build me; make me stronger. The hate will grow and fuel my rage, until the day comes that I can confront Basch, and destroy him. I will destroy my brother; this I swear.

_He will die by my hand._

I sat in my bed waiting for the sun to rise. I was in not much of a rush to leave, though I knew what I had to do. Today I bury my mother. I feel terrible because I can't even spare a tear for her. They have…all dried up. The walk to the cemetery showed me what beauty was left in the world. The rays of the morning sun created a picture-perfect shadow over the autumn trees. Mornings like these made me stop; I couldn't let such beauty go unnoticed, so I took my time walking down the dirt road. It was then that I heard the rapidly approaching feet behind me. "You there!" the voice said, drawing closer "Stop! I need to speak to you!" I looked behind me and saw a…Imperial Officer? What did I do? Of course, I obeyed his orders and halted in my tracks. I knew better than to disobey an Imperial. The punishment was something I couldn't afford. The Officer, dressed in elaborate plate stopped right in front of me. His head was hidden behind a beautiful helm. Carved into it was the effect of flowing hair, and the face was rigid, but very feminine. "Are you Noah?" the voice said behind the metal while mounted on an armored Chocobo. "Yes, but sir, did I do anything wrong?" I said, growing nervous. He laughed delicately. "No, son, you're not in trouble. However, you do have one thing wrong…" It was then that the Officer removed the helm, revealing a wave of strawberry-blonde strands. She smiled and her eyes met mine. They were amazing: Her eyes were a bright, majestic green, as though they were cut from precious gemstone. "My name is Lucielore." She stuck her hand out with grace, and I returned the gesture of greeting. "I was a friend of your mother." I never heard mother speak of this woman so I was having trouble accepting her claim. "How did you know her?" I said as I started to walk forward. She followed along, holding the reins of her mount in one hand and holding her helm in the other. "We were childhood friends. She lived in a colony outside of Archades. My family lived in Balfonheim Port, and we moved to the colony when I was only six. We met outside a tavern when both of our fathers walked in. They told us to wait here, practically at the same time." Lucielore smiled beautifully. "You could say that their friendship started with a drink. Your mother and I walked over to the nearest bench, and began a friendship that would last an eternity." She sighed, as though holding back unwanted tears. "But, of course, people change. As time passes, people grow older. Unfortunately your mother and I were not exempted from this law. We parted ways when she met Jalfuran, your father. Frankly I didn't like the man one bit, but your mother kept convincing me that there is a wonderful, sensitive side that any woman would fall for buried deep within his hard, dirt-ridden chest. I approved of it simply because it made her happy. I left the colony to pursue a career in the Archadian Army. My family was military-driven, so I pretty much had…no choice." She looked down. I began to pity her: Everyone should be given a choice. No one should live their life on someone else's whim. It's just not…natural. "I made it through recruit training, knowing in my heart that I would see your mother again. Alenia was at the ceremony, along with Jalfuran, who with the many letters your mother had sent me I've come to appreciate. In her last letter, she told me she had great news and she would tell me on the day of the graduation. 'Think of it as a present.' she said. When I saw her, I ran into her arms and embraced her so tightly; it was like I was holding the world. I looked at her and she told me to follow her outside since her voice couldn't really carry well over all the ruckus of the other graduates and their families. We found a nice shady tree to seek refuge under, and it was there that she spoke something quite surprising." We were coming upon the cemetery and from our vantage point we could see the entire land. It was breathtaking: the morning sun glistened off the hundreds of gravestones. I looked at Lucielore, waiting for her to add more to her story. I was caught off guard by a lone tear that streamed down her eye. "Are you alright?" I asked hoping that she wouldn't break down. She looked at me, eyes red and full of pain. "I'm sorry you have to see this…The last time I cried in front of someone was when…your mother told me the news." I waited patiently now, knowing that Lucielore would tell me when she could. She found a flat rock and sat down, lowering the reins of her Chocobo onto the ground and looked out into the distance. I kneeled beside her and she looked at me. "She told me…that she was pregnant…with you and your brother."

_My brother…_

I clenched my fists, which she must have noticed because her face showed concern. I looked down and then back up: "I'm sorry," I said to her, my throat growing raw "I have some…bad blood with my brother." Her eyes grew easy and I sat down next to her on the rock, looking off in the distance as she had done. "You need not explain, Noah. I know what happened." "How?" I said. She smiled radiantly which made me feel at peace, just like my mother had done. "I have sources, my boy. Just a word of advice: Neighbors can be quite nosy." We both laughed and it was then that I heard a rustle from behind. I looked back and saw coming through the bushes was the priest. I stood up in his presence, which Lucielore soon followed. The priest stopped in his tracks when he saw her helm, a sure sign of an Imperial. "Oh," he said, quite startled. "I hope I am not interrupting anything. Are you Noah?" I put a hand on Lucielore's shoulder, and smiled: "Yes, sir. This is Lucielore. She is also here for the funeral." Lucielore bent down to retrieve her helm, and I extended my hand to the priest. "I thank you for coming, father." The elderly priest smiled warmly and took my hand with gentle force. "Now, shall we begin? I have a few other services to attend to today." I nodded and looked forward. Lucielore was half way down the hill; her cape flowing graciously in the breeze. She walked with such rigidity, like she was inspecting her battalion. The priest moved forward and I followed slowly behind.

The service went quickly as I expected. The traditional sending prayers were preformed, along with prayers to the Gods, hoping my mother would find sanctuary in paradise. Lucielore and I kneeled at the grave and prayed along with the priest. Tears were streaming down her face and silent sobs escaping her.

_May the Gods light the way to eternal slumber._

_Faram._


	6. Author's Note

_Authors' note:_

There are two things I want everyone to know as of right now in the story:

Noah's age is at least eighteen as of Chapter 5. I haven't really said anything about his age, so just to make it clear, his age progression goes like this:

Chapter I: Seven

Chapter II: Ten

Chapter III: Fifteen

Chapter IV: Seventeen

Chapter V: Eighteen

Yeah I know, pretty screwy. I really think that works well for the story. So, yeah…Just go by that.

Pronunciation of the names: Apparently the names I make up, my friends can't pronounce to save their lives. So, just follow this if you had any second thoughts about how the names are really pronounced:

Alenia: A-le-ni-a

Jalfuran: Jal-fu-ra-n

Lucielore: Luci-e-lor-e

Hope this stuff helps. Thanks to everyone who's been reading this.


End file.
